Namaku Naruto Uzumaki with some changes
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: BL inside. Sedikit tambahan dari versi sebelumnya. bandingkan, R&R please


Title : Namaku Naruto Uzumaki -Extended Ver.-

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Summary : Berdansa? Dengan Sasuke? Apa aku bermimpi?

Warning : Boy's love. OOC. Author geblek yang bikin fanfict agak maksa

* * *

><p><strong>Namaku Naruto Uzumaki<strong>

_Nam__aku Naruto Uzumaki_

_Yang kusukai adalah semangkuk ramen panas dari Ichiraku_

Berdansa? Terdengar seperti hal bodoh yang hanya dilakukan oleh para gadis bangsawan. Bukan dilakukan oleh para ninja, apalagi laki-laki.

Dasar kakek Hokage bodoh! Untuk apa sih mewajibkan seluruh ninja konoha untuk menari? Penyambutan tamu pada Festival Antar Negara mendatang? Aku benar2 tak tertarik.

Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang tak bersemangat. Bisa dikatakan, hanya para gadis yang sangat antusias. Membosankan. Shikamaru berhasil bolos sekolah hari ini. Kenapa cara itu tak tepikirkan olehku ya?

Kulihat kau duduk di tempat tak jauh dari tempatku saat itu. Populer seperti biasa. Kerumunan gadis berebut untuk menjadi partner dansamu. Sasuke! Sasuke! Ah, aku pusing mendengarkan teriakan mereka. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Tapi sebuah tangan besar menarikku ke belakang, menahanku yang ingin keluar. Guru Guy. Kemudian dia menasehatiku tentang dansa, masa muda, dan bla bla bla. Aku tak menyimak. Saat itu pandanganku sudah menuju ke tengah lapangan. Kau menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya di sana. Kau berdansa dengan guru Kakashi. Entah mengapa aku seperti melihat kalian berdua begitu berkilau. Ah, pasti hanya bayanganku saja.

Saatnya para yang murid berdansa. Guru Kakashi memintamu berpasangan denganku. Untuk menghindari keributan para gadis.

Aku berdiri gugup di depanmu. Tangan kita saling berpengangan.

"Tanganmu dingin. Kau sakit?" tanyamu. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Kau yakin?" Kau menatapku heran.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Kau ini kenapa? Kau itu laki-laki, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dan kalian bukan gay!" Batinku. Argh, pikiranku kacau.

Musik dimulai. Pikiranku masih kacau. Langkahku menjadi berantakan. Nafasku tak beraturan. Sepertinya aku akan mengacaukan ini semua...

Dan benar saja, setelah kesekian kalinya aku menginjak kakimu, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Kutepis tanganmu dan melangkah menjauh. Toh, berdansa bukan syarat mutlak seorang ninja. Aku ingin menyimpan energiku untuk mempelajari jurus nanti.

Tapi kau berhasil mengejarku. Mencengkram lenganku dan membawaku kembali ke lantai dansa.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit lebih serius," kau memandangku tajam. Aku bisa sedikit melihat kilatan marah dari matamu.

"Ini tak akan berhasil," aku mencoba melepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku. "Carilah partner dansa yang lain. Aku yakin para gadis itu akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisiku," wajahku memanas karena marah, tapi aku tak mampu menatapmu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku," kau menggantungkan kalimatmu. Dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, kau menarik lenganku ke atas, membuat badanku tegak berhadapan langsung denganmu, dan menyisakan hanya beberapa centimeter jarak antara wajah kita. "ingin kau menjadi partner dansaku," lanjutmu, yang hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Entah mengapa di telingaku, kalimat itu tak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Wajahku kembali memanas, tapi kali ini bukan karena marah.

Kau menjelaskan dan mengajarkan kembali tentang langkah-langkah dalam dansa ini. Tapi mataku seperti dipaku ke lantai. Aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku dari sana. Kau sepertinya menyadari itu. Kemudian kau berbisik, "ikuti saja aku."

Ketika lagu ke2 dimulai, aku berusaha menirukan dan menyelaraskan dengan langkahmu. Menit selanjutnya, aku mulai bisa mengatur langkahku. Langkah kita mengalir seirama musik.

Kau benar, ini berhasil. Aku tersenyum senang, sambil masih berhati-hati memperhatikan kaki-kaki kita di lantai dansa. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari kakiku dan aku mulai berani menatap wajahmu. Aku terlambat. Kau telah melakukan dulu, daritadi sepertinya. Pandangan matamu dalam. Dan ketika pandangan kita beradu, seulas senyum tipis mengembang dari bibirmu.

Wajahku memanas. Jantungku ingin meledak.

_Namaku Naruto Uzumaki_

_Yang kusukai adalah semangkuk ramen panas dari Ichiraku_

_Dan senyummu_

* * *

><p>Author's Note::<br>yah, memang bukan fanfict baru sih. aku hanya menambahi sedikit di beberapa bagian.

If you don't mind, bandingkan dengan Chapt 1 dari Wordless Feeling

aku ingin tahu mana yang worthed untuk dikirim ikut lomba..

OTL


End file.
